1 Chronicles 21:8
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: You can't play God without losing some angels.


This is a oneshot I wrote years ago. I looked back at it, and found a lot of errors. Here is an updated version :)

* * *

The rain was drizzling outside the windows that were secluding L from the unknown world of Tokyo. The thunder dominating over sounds of sales commercials and radio stores in the busy streets of Tokyo.  
The investigation team was securely planted in their workstations, working hard to find hints of catching Kira. L was sitting in his own slouch manner, mesmerized in his deepest thoughts, thinking back at the days in Winchester.

When L lost his parents as a young child, an old man by the name Quillish Wammy had taken him in his care and placed him in his orphanage.  
Wammy's House was an orphanage founded after _WW2_ , specially made for children with exceptional intelligence and skills; and Wammy saw that none other than young L would be the greatest genius this orphanage would ever raise.

L grew up with a sense of justice, a sense of free-thinking and a sense of _power_. He did not believe in a dictatorship or great leaders, but he believed in having the power of making something exceptional and great. Therefore he claimed that every child that would attend Wammy's after his graduation would become his successors. Successors of his own creation, successors to the justice and power he had made in this world.

When he left Wammy's the first two had already been chosen.

 _A_ and _BB._

A and BB... Only letters. No names, no faces, nothing else but letters. Why did no one know them by their real names? Was it too obvious or was it simply not safe enough?

Alias _;_ all the kids at Wammy's only knew each other by their alias. 'Never trust anyone' L always told them, not even your closest friends. But A and BB were not like all the other children.

A, a young man of great intelligence, kindness and a sense of justice that was as great and pure as L's, if not purer.  
A was the perfect successor, not only because of his intelligence but because of his lack of rebellion. Now don't get me wrong or get confused, it was not as if L is pure white and has no flaws in his soul that are covered by his dark gray eyes and pale skin. No, L is a rebel, a new thinker, a believer, but back then he was worried. Worried that if his successor, when L would be gone from this world, would ruin his plans, his work, his creation, _his_ art.  
So when L saw how perfectly incapable A was to go on and be a rebel, he saw no greater successor than him. A was agreeable.

A was perfect and sane. BB was perfect and chaotic.

BB... the letters just made L's spine shiver by fear. How could someone so perfect, so intelligent, so honest, be so insane, chaotic, explosive but still so artistic and creatable? That was what L feared mostly about BB; not his explosive behavior or his insane ideas; well yes also the insane ideas, but the thing that scared him about them was that they were _perfect._ Perfectly accurate to the core, never once in L's and BB's talks over the webcam (with L disguised with a mere L in old English writing; as L told them from they were small, " _never trust your friends_ "; and by that, not even the one who you'll succeed and BB was disguised with two B's), never _once,_ was BB's ideas wrong. Yes, they were wrong if you thought about the danger, the sacrifices, the life's that could be lost, but no matter what, it _would_ lead to success. Was BB a greater person in this task than A? Yes, he was. But would L sacrifice his work for it, put his trust in BB? No, he would and could not. But he couldn't kick BB out of the successor race, not with his great mind. So he made BB number two in his row. If both L and A should descend and the world was left without an L, BB would be next. _B_ was merely nothing but... _**Plan B**_.

BB broke the rules, everybody knew that. BB would have nothing against telling the whole orphanage and the rest of the world his real name.

 _Beyond Birthday._

A was never capable of telling anything about himself. He was anti-social, shy and depressive. Even though everyone showered him with great affection, he never felt whole.

They found A laying in a tub. Wrist cut open and red water on the floor.

A broke.

BB also broke. He broke _out_ _._ Gone were both successors. A was dead. BB had left with no words. Only two letters. Two red B's on the wall of the bathroom they found A in, written with A's blood.

Everyone knew that BB didn't kill him; he was simply the first to find A. And when he found him, he found nothing else than a letter. An _A_. What did he know of the young man who was one step ahead of him? _Nothing_. They had all been so caught up with pleasuring L's needs and never stopped to think of each other and themselves. And BB realized that he was no longer just two letters. He decided that from this day forward he would be, _Beyond Birthday._

If L wanted to be known as Justice of Purity...

Then Beyond wanted the world to know him as Justice of _Chaos_.

After a series of murder cases all leading towards BB, they had finally caught him. BB was arrested and taken into custody by the task force of LAPD after a fire incident that gave him a lots damages. Beyond had made a name for himself, not L's name. And all his work and his murders would from that day forward be known as "The Los Angeles Murder Cases by Beyond Birthday". But what L would never forget when he for the first time met Beyond was his eyes.

 _Red_. Never had L seen such passionate and hateful eyes. Beyond looked him straight in the eyes, smiled a mockingly grin and quoted of "1 Chronicles 21:8";

"Then David said to God, "I have sinned greatly by doing this. Now, I beg you, take away the guilt of your servant. I have done a very foolish thing." '  
L felt like he was choking.

Now seated in the headquarters of the Kira Task Force in Japan years later, watching the pouring rain and listening to the great thunders, he wasn't thinking of his current case of Kira. He thought and he wondered; was it all worth it? Was the great justice that he so strongly believed in, worth losing two great young men over, that maybe could have been greater than him? He knew he was selfish and arrogant, but he believed in his case and walked every day in his own manner and pride.

As Watari, L's assistant and secretary rolled the table that was decorated with sweets everything from cotton candy on a cane, too fruitcakes with topping and the sweetest chocolate from East Europe, L whispered to Watari; "should I have forgiven him Quillish"? Referring to Watari by his real name. Watari said to L; "Young master Lawliet, you have to learn.

\- When playing God, you lost an angel".

* * *

I hope that you all liked it :) Please leave a review, and have a beautiful day :)


End file.
